Masayuki
How Masayuki joined the Tourney Spirit of Sanada faithfully depicts Masayuki's historical exploits many of which were previously assigned to his sons in the series. As the main protagonist of the game, he first appears under Shingen Takeda's tutelage at Kawanakajima, where after completing some transporting of supplies as ordered by his father, he joins the battle at Mt.Saijyo, defending Shingen in the fabled duel against Kenshin, where he uses explosives at Kenshin's mount to force him to retreat. Despite many Takeda officers such as Kansuke and Nobushige dying, the Takeda score a victory in a showdown at Kawanakajima, thus improving his standing. Accompanying his lord on the Suruga campaign, he soon becomes good freinds with Katsuyori Takeda and they help each other on a reconaissance mission, and their tactics soon turn the tables on the Hojo at Mimase pass. Masayuki is then seen aiding the camopaign against the Tokugawa, and despite catching up with Ieyasu Tokugawa, at Mikatagahara, the tanuki manages to escape, and Masayuki soon learns of Shingen's death with his father's soon following after. Trying to calm an enraged and shaken Katsuyori, he nevertheless accompanies his new lord on the siege of Nagashino castle, and breaks the rifle attack to help his lord and the remaining Takeda officers retreat, much to Nobunaga's amusement. With the Takeda in decline, Masayuki nonetheless serves faithfully and aids Kagekatsu Uesugi during the Otate war, and sends his children to Azuchi Castle to ensure his clan's safety. However, Katsuyori is betrayed by Nobushige Oyamada, and soon killed, which causes the normally level headed Masayuki to snap into a rage in front of his children, and he realises he has to defend his family, even without the support of the Takeda. Masayuki soon gets warped into the Tensho-Jingo conflicts around Kai province, where due to the death of Nobunaga, his officials lose control and the Hojo enlist the aid of Masayuki to help repel the troops of Kazumasu Takigawa. Beating them back, the Sanada-Hojo alliance soon fall into disarray when the Uesugi launch a night raid, and then they are pushed back at the Katsurayama manor. Masayuki soon betrays the Hojo to ally with the Tokugawa, and beats back the Hojo at Numata castle and Takatenjin. Once the situation stabilises, the Tokugawa ally with the Hojo and send Sasuke to the Sanada as a double agent, and thanks to hte inside information, Ieyasu organises a siege of Ueda, but is still repelled by Masayuki's undersized army and unconventional tactics, causing Hideyoshi Toyotomi to commend Masayuki's efforts and be recognised as an independent daimyo. After that resounding victory, the Hojo are soon the only clan who have not submitted to Toyotomi and Masayuki is assigned to the command of Toshiie Maeda to besiege the last of the Hojo castles on the way to Odawara Castle. Seizing the castles of Matsuida, Hachioji and finally the near impenetrable fortress of Hachigata, Masayuki's efforts are personally praised by Hideyoshi and their main keep at Odawara and Oshi fall soon after. Hideyoshi's death soon leads to the land being divided into two factions, with Mitsunari Ishida of the West against Ieyasu Tokugawa, of the East. Masayuki decides to send Nobuyuki Sanada to the Tokugawa due to his marriage with Ina and allies with Yukimura and Mitsunari. Fighting against the Tokugawa, he assigns a new ward at Ueda, and makes it his job to delay Hidetada Tokugawa from arriving at Sekigahara. Beating back Hidetada, he actually manages to have Hidetada on the retreat, even to his surprise and commits a pursuit, nearly having Hidetada's head, if not for news of the Eastern Army's victory at Sekigahara. After this, he and Yukimura are considered for execution, but instead exiled to Mt.Koriyama, where Masayuki dies without much fanfare. However, thanks to his tactics, Yukimura inherits them and that helps the defense of Osaka last a lot longer than it should have. Whilst training for the second Tourney, Masayuki hears of a letter offering a friendly challenge from Gustaf. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his bardiche axe with banner up like flying a flag. After the announcer calls his name Spins his axe four times, then does a hopping slash towards the camera saying "We are already the winners." Special Moves Wily Shot (Neutral) Masayuki pierces his axe, sending a wave of energy forward. Light Bomb (Side) Masayuki swings his left hand and ignites several explosions in front of him. Hellzone Strike (Up) Masayuki vaults on his axe into the air and swings it. Taking Surprise (Down) Masayuki spins his axe around himself, then catches it and thrusts it, bursting energy forward to blow back enemies. Cyclone Maneuver (Hyper Smash) Masayuki spins his axe at his right side and sets it on the left saying "Watch this!" then spins his axe above then catches his axe and does a powerful energetic slash. Counterclock Execution (Final Smash) Masayuki points forward saying "Too slow!" then cuts a large tornado around himself on the ground, then jumps and and slams the ground with his axe erupting a large rapid-hitting tornado. Bonus Costumes Older_Masayuki_(SWSM).png|Aged Masayuki Masayuki_Sanada_Drama_Costume_(SWSM_DLC).png|Sanada Maru Masayuki Aged Masayuki Masayuki's first Bonus Costume is his aged appearance from Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada. To unlock, one must clear Classic-Adventure with Masayuki without continuing. After Queen Nehelenia (or Super Queen Nehelenia)'s writhing in agony before exploding, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've earned Masayuki's aged appearance! Appearance can be very deceiving!" Then, highlight Masayuki and press Minus once. Sanada Maru Masayuki Masayuki's second Bonus Costume is based on his appearance from the NHK Taiga drama Sanada Maru. To unlock, one must clear Man the Meat Level 3 with Masayuki. After the customer satisfaction gauge is full, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Outstanding! You've unlocked Masayuki's Sanada Maru costume! Let's see how they stand up to you now!" Then, highlight Masayuki and press Minus twice. Victory Animations #Masayuki spins his axe five times in front of himself and thrusts it saying "Too smart and too strong." #Masayuki swings his axe four times, then throws a dynamite stick to the loser (2nd place in Multiplayer) causing an explosion and a Star KO cry. Masayuki then says "Physical Achievements are not worth boasting about." #Masayuki spins swinging his axe, then does a thrusting kick, then sets his axe at his left side saying "This is quite an accomplishment." On-Screen Appearance Masayuki cuts through a war tent and says "I will let no man stand in the way of my great lord's path to glory!" Trivia *Masayuki's rival is Jericho's brother and a Ruby ranked Holy Knight, Gustaf. *Masayuki Sanada shares his Japanese voice actor with Bass Armstrong, Gigas, Grim Zwei, Mohammed Avdol, Chief Bogo, Vector the Crocodile, Eddy Gordo, R.O.B., Thor, Zangief, Z.W.E.I., Tiger Jackson, Battle France, General Guy, Arnook, Nosferatu Zodd, Ricardo "Rico" Velasquez and Kubard. *Masayuki Sanada shares his German voice actor with Ghiaccio, Dr. Julius No, Sniper Kaname Hagiri, Steelix, Rollanratl, Smaug, Gargos and Toll Road. *Masayuki Sanada shares his Arabic voice actor with Jerid Messa (in all his Mobile Suits), Shaheen, Shew, King Enma, Shocker, Franky, Alex Mason, Zeed, Yamato Kikkawa, Skull Bozu, Rundas, Alex Mason, Jinei Udo, Genji Togashi, Gogandantess, Android 15, Xanxus, Grant Danasty, Raditz, Broly, Zato-1, Potemkin, Master Asia (in the Master Gundam), Kum Jonryoku, Skull Knight, Captain Ginyu and Mercenary Tao. *Masayuki Sanada shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Ryosuke Ishigami, Glemy Toto (in all his Mobile Suits), Monty Mole, Hwa Jai, Wayne Holden (in the PTX-40A), Crow, Gyarados, Kotaro Fuma, El Blaze, Bandeiras Hattori, Ogodei, Triborg and Rin Okumura. Category:Samurai Warriors characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen